Darkness
by dragonemelie
Summary: Fiona thinks she have got disposed of all the stalkers, but there is one that won t let her go. Hope anyone like it. YLorenzo X Fiona. Chap 10!
1. The beginning

Ok this is my first HG fanfic, and I havent wrote anything in english for years so I hope you can read it.

I do not own Haunting Ground.

Ok so here goes.

Darkness

Chapter 1

The machine pounded loudly and Lorenzo was crying out in pain as his bones was crushed under the conveyer belt. Fiona put her hands to her ears and tried to escape the screams from Lorenzo.

When she heard no more, she looked over at the machine. There was nothing more but blood. But then she saw something gleam on the conveyer belt.

Fiona took some steps closer and saw a key, she let out a big sigh and went a little closer, not trying to look at the blood. She bend down and pick up the key, and hurried up to the locked door with a sun on it.

---

Inside the next room there were four doors.

Fiona looked to her right and saw a very strange door. It was shining very brightly and looked rather welcoming. She looked down to her side and saw Hewie looking at the door, and he hurried towards it. With fiona on his heels, he sniffed it and wagged his tail.

Maybe it´s a way out, Fiona thought.

She tried to put her fingers in the crack put it was useless, it was to heavy.

Fiona turned around and went up to the next door, locked. Then she went past the big grand father clock and over to the last door.

It opened, and she went in slowly. With such a force the door slammed shut.

"You´ve been very naughty Fiona.

You are causing me much grief."

Who was that? Fiona looked around in horror but couldn´t locate where the voice was coming from.

Fiona turned around. She ran over to the door and tried to opened it, locked.

"What are you doing, Fiona?

Just where do you intend to run?"

The voice again.

How could it be locked? And Hewie!

"Hewie!" she called out. She heard the dog bark outside.

She had no choice but to move further into the room.

Fiona looked around a corner and saw a closet, she hurried up to it and was hoping she could hide from who ever it was in there.

"Do you really think you can hide from me there?"

Fiona jumped a little, how could he see me?It was useless to hide in there so she went out from the closet.

She looked around in the room after videocameras, but there was none.

There was a bookshelf to the right and a table infront of it. She looked a little further into the room and saw a door, she ran up to it and yes it wasn´t locked. It opened but there was nothing in there, just another wall.

"Aha. Looks like a dead end dear.

How unfortunate."

Goddamn that voice! Fiona got angry and slammed the door with all her force, she was tired of this! She just wanted to go home.

"No need to get so upset, my dear."

She glared up at the ceiling, and took a deep breath to calm down. And went back into the room.

BOOM!

The bookshelf had fall over right infront of Fiona, and it felt like her heart had jumped up into her head. She could hear it pound so loudly.

"That was a close one, eh Fiona?"

That voice again! But how could that bookshelf just fall on its own?

She went on but not knowing for sure where she was going.

"Oh, how I love thee, Azoth!"

Azoth! Fiona hated that word. Even if she didn´t really knew what it was, and she didn´t give a damn. All who had ever followed here in this place had haunted her because of that, except for Debilitas. He was a big giant, but acted like a child, and he had only haunted her beacause he thought she was a doll. But he had bowed and walked away when he had got the big chandlier on him.

"How adorable you are, Fiona"

She was just standing there in the middle of the room, not knowing where to go.

"Have you longed for me as I longed for you?"

What?! Who is this psycho?

All her thoughts spun around in her head, she started to breath heavy and went to the wall opposite the locked door. She leaned herself to the wall and folded her arms infront of her.

"You simply cannot understand."

She looked up, understand what? She didn`t wanted to understand.

Fiona ran over to the door again, maybe it was opened now.

But it wasn´t.

She sighed.

"Why must you run from me?"

"Just leave me be" Fiona said quietly to herself.

"Everything I do is for the Great Truth!"

What´s the Great Truth?

"At last! You are mine, Fiona!"

Fiona shaked her head, she was nobodies. No one owned her.

Riccardo had also tried to reclaim her, saying that he owned her and that she was his.

How can there be so many psychos in one place? They were living in a whole different world.

"My dear Fiona..."

Can´t he stop talking?

Fiona crouched down by a dark corner, hoping he wouldn´t see her.

"I can see you clearly from here, Fiona..."

It was useless, anywhere she turned or run he would see it. But she froze there on the ground and stayed there. She felt much better when she was sitting down and her legs were tired.

"I will have you in my grasp soon enough."

Fiona´s heart pounded heavy, he would get her, she knew. And Hewie wasn´t with her so she didn´t stand a chance.

Click, she turned around and looked at the door. It opened up by its own.

Fiona backed up, not sure if she should stay in the room or continue on to the next room.

"Come to me Fiona.... come to me Fiona"

She looked around but there was no where to go but the now opened door.

---

Fiona walked into the darkness. And entered a whole different room.

How could the room change? I was here just a minute ago, and Hewie is nowhere to be found.

When Fiona was inside the room, the door closed behind her and locked by its own. She looked back at the door and then back into the room again.

There was a stair and on top of that a door.

"The great Aureolos Belli once said.

The most valuable thing in this world is the Great Truth."

Fiona looked up at the ceiling. There was a big painting of angels or humans, she wasn´t sure. Just like in churches. It was beautiful, for being in such a place like this.

"Human beings... human life

They are not capable of grasping this truth.

We cannot merely sit idle and await the future.

We most dedicate our lives to the realization of the truth."

What was he talking about?

It all was just confusing and Fiona had no idea what it meant.

"Ah, Fiona..."

Click, the door up the stairs unlocked.

"No... my Azoth...

Come to me. Come to me..."

Fiona walked quietly up the stairs, not sure if it was a good idea. There was no other way to go. The other door was locked, and she was a little curious on whose the voice belonged to.

She opened the door slowly, maybe there was a way out in that room.

Fiona peeked in but could only see a stone wall. She could feel that there was someone else in the room but couldn´t see anyone.

She closed the door behind her.

Right next to her he was, he had been behind the door the whole time.

Dad?! He looked just like her father, Ugo.

"Daddy?"

He moved towards her laughing and Fiona backed away, but only hit a stone bench in the end of the room.

"Ah. Fiona...

My dear holder of Azoth!"

He stretched out his hand trying to stroke her cheek, but Fiona slapped it away.

"What´s going on? You´re not my..." she cried.

"Azoth is the essence of life!

We alchemists have the ability to convert it into power!

We can live forever!"

"Your Azoth, Fiona, belongs to me!"

His voice was now much darker and he started to laugh hystercaly. Turning his head back and forth and started to scream and throw his hands up in the air.

What was happening?

He suddenly stopped to scream and pulled his hands down from his face.

Fiona looked at him in horror.

He had changed! He had become younger.

He had brown long hair and his eyes was shining like gold. His whole body had changed, it was now muscular, and he looked very strong.

He smiled in a devilish way, and started to laugh.

He stroke himself over his face.

Who was he? Lorenzo? It couldn´t be, I saw him being crushed under that conveyer belt with my own eyes!

"Come to me, Fiona

I will now extract the azoth latent in you, in order to realize the everlasting life of Aureolus Belli."

It was Lorenzo alright.

It was time to run!

"Fiona!" Lorenzo pointed at Fiona.

She stood up from the bench and rushed to the door. Ignoring that he was trying to grab her. She threw the door opened and ran into the next room, where she had been before.

"Hewie!" the dog had finally appeared.

Fiona wanted to hug him but there was no time, she needed to get out of there.

"Fiona, why must you run from me?" Lorenzo said in a very calm voice.

"Hewie, run!" Fiona yelled and rushed towards the door that had been locked before.

---

Inside there was a new room.

Fiona haden´t time to think of how the room could change, so she just hurried into the tunnels. It was a dark cirkular room with brown stone walls. It seemed like Lorenzo had disappeared so she slowed down.

After walking around in the room like seemed like an eternity, Lorenzo appeared from no where.

Fiona wasn´t prepared for this so she tripped on her own foot and fell down on her knees.

"Ouch!" It hurted like hell and she felt how the blood begin to flow down her legs. But she couldn´t stop, he was right behind her.

"Fiona, my dear, don´t run."

Avoiding the pain in her knees she kept on running.

"Go Hewie!" she screamed and the dog turned towards Lorenzo and leaped at him.

"Futile" Lorenzo said and started to laugh.

Fiona finally saw a door and rushed towards it. Then all became black.

----

So here is the first chapter.... pls R&R.


	2. The guest suite

Chapter 2

Fiona woke up in a very familiar bed.

Here again?

She was back at the beginning, The Castle Suite.

How did I get here? The last thing I remembered, was that I was running from Lorenzo and then opening a door, and then nothing. Strange.

It was cold inside the room and the fireplace had gone out, there was only smoke coming up from it.

It must have recently been put out.

Fiona looked at the window, it was broken, and then she remembered Daniella. Who had crushed the window with her head, then chasing after Fiona with a piece of glass.

Fiona shivered at the thought, but then she realized that maybe Daniella had done her a favor. It was easy to escape from that window.

By the way where was Hewie?

She looked under the bed and around the room, but he was no where to be found. Her eyes began to tear up.

Maybe he was dead, no she couldn´t think like that, he had to be alive. He was a survivor!

Fiona put one foot down on the floor and began to walk towards the window. It was almost storm outside and it was blowing into the room.

She looked outside, there were shattered glass under the window and Fiona tried her best not to cut herself. She leaned forward putting one leg after another outside the window.

Fiona jumped down from the window and down on the ground. She didn´t even need to try to open the door because she knew that it was locked.

She ran down the stairs and then heading towards the gate.

Fiona hadn´t the key but she knew Debilitas had, since he had walked away from her and leaved her be, he would sure give it to her.

She opened the door to the great stairs. Now she didn´t know what way was the shortest route to Debilitas small house, but she decided to take the one leading to the hallway, and past the hall with the phone.

Fiona hurried to the door and went inside, she then looked at the phone.

Memories flowing back to her when Lorenzo had called her and warned her about Riccardo. But she knew now that it was just because he wanted her for himself.

Fiona walked swiftly past it and only looked at the door.

RING!

What?! Now again?

Fiona was now more terrified then ever, who was it this time?

She went over to the phone and picked it up.

"...Hello...?" she stammered.

"Ah, my dear Fiona" Lorenzo´s voice from the other side.

Fiona threw the phone away and fleed out of the room.

---

Fiona was very close now, she was almost at Debilitas house. But when she ran she panicked and stumbled on her own feet. He could be anywhere.

Finally, she was inside his small little wooden house. But there was no one in there.

Where was Debilitas?

She went further inside and saw something gleam on a table.

It must be the key!

Fiona ran up to it and was just going to pick it up, when she saw a shadow behind her.

"Oh no you don´t" Lorenzo whispered in her ear, and grabbed her hand showing it away from the key.

Fiona froze. She knew it was Lorenzo, she could feel it and hear it by his voice.

He took a soft grip on her arm and spun her around, they were standing face to face.

Fiona didn´t dear to look at him in the eye, she was to scared of him.

"There is no where to go now, Fiona" he smiled and stared into her eyes.

Fiona was trying to run past him but he got hold on her arms and she couldn´t move.

"Now I will have a piece of you"

"What?!" Fiona whimpered. "No!"

"No one can save you now" he smirked.

Lorenzo lifted her up by her arms and pushed her against the wall. He placed his mouth above her mouth and started to suck out her life.

Fionas head started to shake like mad and so did her hands and feets. Her eyes started to be white, and just when she thought that she was lifeless, he loosened his grip and let her fall to the floor.

Fiona gasped for air and sat up from the floor.

What had just happened? Why didn´t he kill me when he had the chance?

---

Lorenzo was just standing there watching her.

Luckily for her, he didn´t need to kill her, just take one piece of her time to time.

While Fiona had slept in the castle suite, he had went to the library searching for old books, and then he had found it. Information on eternal life, and that you didn´t need to take all of the azoth. In fact you would be stronger if you didn´t take all of the azoth at the same time.

So if Lorenzo had patience enough he could keep Fiona here for some time and even have a little fun with her. He smiled at the thought. After all, she was very beautiful, and the thought of her going around in the castle with nice dresses tempted him the most. So it would be a big lose to kill such a beautiful girl.

He bowed down picking her up in his arms.

Fiona was to weak to fight him so she was just lying there.

Lorenzo then took the key and went out of the small wooden house.

---

Lorenzo had again carried her back to the Castle suite, and laid Fiona down on the bed.

She curled up into a ball and sat as close to the wall as she could. Looked at him with big eyes.

He settled down on the bed.

"My dear Fiona, you don´t need to be afraid of me" he said in a calm voice.

Fionas´whole body shaked, she was terrified. He could kill her any time.

"What do you mean? You just tried to kill me" she said in a scared voice.

Lorenzo smiled. He knew she was afraid of him and that excited him even more. He loved helpless people, especiely women, it made him feel more powerful.

"But I didn´t kill you, you´re very much alive. If you didn´t noticed." He almost laughed when he said this. He was just playing with her.

Fiona shook her head, she didn´t understand. Why had he recently tried to suck out her life and then stopped?

"You know Fiona, I will make you a deal. If you are staying here, with me. I promise I won´t harm you."

"No!" she tried to crawl down from the bed and head for the window, but he grabbed her by her ankle.

"Why must you make it all more difficult?"

Fiona laid with her face down on the bed. Trying to shake his hand off her foot. But then he grabbed her other one, and she kicked as much as she could.

Lorenzo grabbed her by her back and rolled her over so he could look her in the face.

"Let me go!" Fiona screamed.

He started to laugh and pushed himself on top on her.

Fiona stopped struggling and just stared at him.

"What are you doing? Get off me!" she cried.

Lorenzo stroked her cheek. Trying to calm her down.

"I asked you a simple question" hes hand slide down her body.

Fiona didn´t know what to do, she felt helpless. If she couldn´t figure out something, he would probably rape her.

He started to move his hand between her legs and touch her inner thigh.

"No, please dont" Fiona sobbed.

"Then just answer my question, my dear. Say that you will stay here with me, and I will stop."

Fiona tried to push him off. But it just made him even more mad.

"Say it! You wench!" he screamed in her ear. Moving his hand up to her panties and tried to rip them off.

"OK!" Fiona cried.

"Say it!"

"I will... stay here!"

Lorenzo sighed and removed his hand from her body and pushed himself up from the bed.

"There, that wasn´t so hard? Now was it." He smirked and walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

Fiona put her hands to her face and cried the whole night.

-----

So that was the second chapter, pls R & R, and tell me what you think.


	3. Breakfast

Chapter 3

Lorenzo was walking down the stairs leading down to the kitchen.

Satisfied of himself, making Fiona scared and helpless. He smiled of the thought when he had tried to rip her panties off, and how scared she had looked in the eyes. Oh how she amused him.

Now when she hadn´t that annoying dog with her it was all simple. She would do anything he asked her to. Life was good he thought and mainwhile he would also have her azoth.

Lorenzo walked down the kitchen and saw Jaqueline cleaning the dishes. Jaqueline was another clone. She looked just like Daniella but with a red dress and black hair.

Since Daniella had died Lorenzo had made another clone, he couldn´t cook and clean for himself, and she would also keep an eye on Fiona.

Jaqueline wasn´t that evil as Daniella, she wasn´t obsessed with the thought of being incomplete. So she would´nt hurt Fiona. She did everything her master told her to.

"Jaqueline" Lorenzo went up to her.

"Yes, master." She turned to face him.

"Make sure you have a proper breakfast to her in the morning."

"Anything you order, master." She said and bowed.

Lorenzo turned around and walked out the door leading to the hallway.

---

Fiona woke up, she wasn´t feeling well. She was hungry and tired since she really hadn´t have a nice sleep. She had woke up many times under the night, because she had nightmares, and sometimes it felt like someone was watching her, from the darkness of the room. It made her shiver at the thought of having someone looking at her while she was asleep. The whole castle was a nightmare.

Fiona put herself into a sitting position and looked around in the room. It was early in the morning, she could see the sun started to raise. Then she noticed it, someone had fixed the window.

Damn, she thought, that damn Lorenzo. Why didn´t he just kill her? Considering what he was trying to do with her last night, he probably wanted her for some sick games.

Fiona thought Lorenzo was good looking, but she hated him so much that it made her sick just by looking at him, and when he got closer to her she was terrified. She didn´t wanna come anywhere near him.

Fiona heard a key turning in the door and she jumped of the bed trying to hide behind it. She wasn´t ready to look at Lorenzo.

To her surprise it wasn´t Lorenzo.

What? Daniella?! She was dead!

But she looked different from Daniella, she had red clothes and black hair, but her face looked exactly the same.

"Miss."

The same cold voice as Daniella, was she too going to come after Fiona?

"The breakfast is served downstairs."

After she had said that she left the room.

Fiona peaked up from behind the bed. She had left the door open and now Fiona had the chance to escape.

She got up from the floor and hurried up to the door, but to her disappointment was "Daniella" standing outside.

"Please come with me, miss" she said and walked down the stairs.

Fiona had no choice but to follow her.

---

Inside the dinningroom sat Lorenzo. He smiled when Fiona entered the room, but Fiona didn´t wanna look at him. She looked scared as usual, but he couldn´t blame her, he did look pretty scary and considering on what he had done to her she had all right to be scared of him.

Fiona settled down opposite Lorenzo. It was a good thing that didn´t need to sit up close to each other.

"Good morning, my dear." Lorenzo said.

Fiona didn´t say anything she just looked down at the table.

"I hope Jaqueline here didn´t scare you." He continued. "I know what Daniella tried to do with you, but Jaqueline won´t do the same."

Fiona looked up at her side where Jaqueline stood.

Jaqueline looked down at her with a warm smile. It made Fiona feel much better, so she smiled back at her with a weak smile.

Jaqueline walked out to the kitchen.

Lorenzos´ eyes was at the whole time on Fiona, and it made her feel uncomfortable, and it was annoying too.

"So my dear, are you going to obey me? And not trying to escape from me?"

Fiona nodded, she didn´t wanna talk to him.

"Good, then I hope we will be very happy together." He laughed a little.

Happy was such a foolish word he thought.

Fiona shook her head, there was no way that she would ever be happy here.

Jaqueline returned from the kitchen with two plates. She started to walk towards Lorenzo, but Lorenzo pointed at Fionas´ direction.

"Ladies first."

She turned to Fiona and settled down one plate infront of her.

It was panncakes with marmalade and cream. It smelled so nice, who had ever thought you would get anything so "normal" food in this castle?

Then Jaqueline turned to Lorenzo and gave the other plate to him.

Fiona waited for Lorenzo to start to eat but he was still staring at her.

"Please Fiona, eat, you must be hungry."

They sat and ate in silence.

---

Fiona had finished her plate. She leaned back in the chair and folded her arms infront of her stomache. It felt nice that it was full of food, it hadn´t been in days.

"Thank you, for the breakfast." She said to Jaqueline.

Jaqueline smiled at her in return, and went up to her to get the plate.

"Jaqueline! Leave us." Lorenzo said in a strict voice.

She collected the plate fast and went out to the kitchen, closing the door behind her.

Fiona froze, what was he planning?

He got up from his chair and putted his hands behind his back and went over to her.

Fiona got up from her chair. Looked at him with frightened eyes.

"Ah Fiona, there´s no need to worry"

Lorenzo pointed his hand towards the door leading to the hallway and locked it.

"I promise I won´t hurt you, if you do not run."

Fiona backed away towards the wall.

"Please, don´t try anything." She said.

He stopped infront of her looking deep into her eyes.

"Hmm..." he was looking in her eyes because he needed to see if her azoth was ready, but it wasn´t. It was not yet time to take one more piece of it.

Lorenzo smirked and took one step back from her. He looked down at her body, how he wanted to touch it, but that would have to wait. Even if he liked when women struggled during sex.

He had have plenty of them and he had forced himself on some of them, it gave him a much bigger affection. But Fiona was different, he couldn´t force her, she would just get more scared of him. Unless she gave him no other choice.

Fiona was looking at him confused. What was he doing? When he looked down at her body, it made her feel uncomfortable, and she knew that one day he would rape her. She would not stand a chance, if she couldn´t escape first.

Lorenzo pointed at the door unlocking it.

"I´ll follow you to your room."

Fiona started to breath heavy, maybe it was now he would try to rape her. Or even kill her, he maybe got tired of waiting and would just finish her off.

They went up the stairs, Fiona was infront of Lorenzo. For every step he could see her panties under her short skirt. He smiled, soon he would have the sadisfaction of ripping them off.

Fiona looked back at him sometimes with worried eyes, she knew that something was going on.

"Open the door, please." He said.

Fiona opened the door and he pushed her inside, grabbing her arm and threw her down on the bed with her face down. She whined and turned around to look at him. He stood there laughing.

"Oh... how adorable you are Fiona." he paused. "You amuse me."

"What?! Do you think this is some sick game? You scare the hell out of me!" Fiona said.

Lorenzo laughed. "Oh, Fiona" he went in closer to the bed standing above her. "Of course it´s a game, and it´s the funniest game I have ever played."

"Can´t you just let me go?" she pleaded.

"No, I won´t, and you know that."

"Why are you so evil?! Did your parents drop you when you were a baby?!" Fiona screamed, and she knew when she had said that she would regret it.

Lorenzo looked at her in fury, but instead he started to laugh. Then he glared back at her, took her wrist and threw her down on the floor.

Fiona cried out when her body slammed down on the floor.

"Why are you tempting me to do that?" he said in a calm voice.

He leaned down and grabbed her arm, and put her up by her feet. They stood face to face. Then he slapped her hard across the face. Fiona let out a cry as she fell down on the floor. She put herself up into a sitting position and started to cry.

"Ah, you poor thing. You are begging for it."

Lorenzo was furious, she could see it in his eyes.

He went up to her, grabbed her up by the throat, and then he pushed her up against a wall.

Fionas´ hands tried to put his hands away but he was to strong. She gasped for air and pleaded him to stop with her eyes.

"....plea.....se...." was all she could put out.

He loosened his hands and Fiona gasped for air, her head was spinning so she almost fainted.

Lorenzo laughed, he pushed her up against the wall again with all hes body weight. Fiona closed her eyes and hoped that he would walk away, but instead he grabbed her with a strong arm and spun her around, with her back against him.

"No.... don´t!" Fiona cried out, she knew what he was going to do.

"Fiona, you leave me no choice... I wanted to wait... but it´s to late now." He threw her down on a table, pushing her down with his hand on her neck.

"Nooooooooo.........please!" Fiona was crying very hard, she now did regret what she had said to him.

"Shut up!" He spread her legs out and ripped her panties off, this made Fiona cry even more.

"Help me! Hewie." She knew that it was pointless, the dog was no where near her.

Just when Lorenzo was going to rip his robe off, he felt something jumping up on him and started to bite him.

"Hewie!" Fiona cried out, releaved that someone had come to her rescue and that he wasn´t dead.

Lorenzo stumbled back and released his grip on Fiona.

Fiona broke free and ran out from the room, called out for Hewie to follow her.

The haunt was on.

* * *

Please R & R =) and I will soon come up with chapter 4.


	4. The castle gate

Chapter 4

Fiona was running, through the corridor that lead to where she had first met Debilitas. This time she knew she had the chance to escape, Hewie was with her now. Even if Lorenzo would try to stop them.

Fiona couldn´t take the chance of going the way through the kitchen, Jaqueline would be there, and Fiona was sure that Jaqueline would obey her master.

Fiona ran inside the room were the golem had been and out on the balcony.

"Hewie, GO!" she said and he leaped on to the ledge and then down on the ground.

Fiona ran up to the ladder and hurried down to the ground. She must find Debilitas, it was her only way to escape. Fiona and Hewie made their way to Debilitas house.

---

Lorenzo was watching Fiona, he was really pissed off that she had escaped from his grip.

Fiona went down the stairs leading to the musicroom. He would soon come for her but he wanted to wait, he needed to calm down himself after what had happened in the guest suite, or he might do something he would regret.

That damn dog! It had ruined his plans.

---

Fiona went inside Debilitas house, and further down the small corridor. There he was. He was standing against a table with candles and dolls. It looked like he was praying or something.

Hewies´ hair raised on his back and he started to growl. Debilitas noticed it and turned around and saw the goddess. He threw himself down on the knees and pleaded to her with his hands infront of him. Begging for a second chance.

Fiona was still afraid of him but he was her only escape.

Debilitas reached into his pocket and held up a key. It was his spare key since Lorenzo had took the other one.

Fiona carefully took it and backed slowly away from him, and then she ran outside the house with Hewie close behind her.

---

Lorenzo had seen that Debilitas had gave Fiona the key to the gate.

That damn fool! He was nothing more but trouble, I will punish him if she escapes!

But there was no time now, he has to make it to the gate before Fiona.

---

Fiona was almost there, she and her companion had just reached the room with the big stairs, and she hadn´t seen Lorenzo since the guest suite. Maybe he had gave up, and would just let them run. They ran up to the door that lead to the outside and peaked out.

She couldn´t hear or see anyone so the coast was clear.

Just when Fiona made it outside the door, it slammed shut behind her, leaving Hewie on the over side of the door. She tried to open it but it was something holding it back.

"No! Hewie!" her heart started to pound hard, she knew it was Lorenzo, he had closed doors before.

Fiona leaned against the door with her back and looked around. No sign of him anywhere. Maybe the door just slammed shut because of the wind. She tried again but it was useless, it was completely sealed up. Then she heard it, hes´ laughter, but it wasn´t close to her. She swung around fast, and saw him standing infront of the main gate on the other side of the bridge.

"Ah, Fiona! Why must you run from me? You´re only making it worse."

Fiona began to run towards the door that led to the garden, but it closed infront of her.

Lorenzo laughed.

"Why are you doing this? My dear, do you want me to hurt you?" he was still standing by the main gate but Fiona could hear him clearly like he was standing next to her.

"I´m giving you one more chance, if you come to me, I´ll promise I won´t do anything to you.... today."

Today?! He was mad! There´s no way that I will go to him freely, but there was no way to go.

BOOM! The door that Hewie had been behind burst open. The dog leaped through it and ran towards Lorenzo across the bridge.

Everything went so fast so Fiona didn´t realized what had happened, but she was glad that her companion had come to her rescue again.

Lorenzo looked just as surprised as Fiona and didn´t have the chance to do anything against the dog before it leaped up on him and tumbled him down on the ground.

Fiona had her chance and ran up to the castle gate, took the key in her hand and hold it tight. It was hard to get it inside the key hole when she heard Lorenzos´ curses behind her.

"Get off me, damn mutt!" Lorenzo was furious.

He managed to through Hewie off him, but by then Fiona had already ran outside the gate and Hewie ran after her.

* * *

Ok that´s it for now, I´ve decided to make smaller chapters so I will update more. Plz R & R.


	5. Free at last!

Chapter 5

"Finally!" Fiona screamed outside in the big forest. They were free! Hewie stood beside and waved hes tail, looking up at his master, he was just as excited as Fiona.

They had ran into the forest long enough to know that Lorenzo wasn´t behind them. Fiona finally felt safe and could relax from everything that had happened to her. Even if they had a long walk back to civilisation, and it would be hard to find a car out here in middle of nowhere. But she would rather be here then inside that castle.

Fiona looked down to her friend, Hewie, he had saved her from that madman and she would always be greatful to him and never leave him. She crouched down to him and hugged him.

"We made it" a single tear rolled down her cheek, and Hewie licked it away.

---

Fiona and Hewie had walked for a whole day and still there was no sign of civilisation. What she could remember from her trip here with her parents, is that it had took a hour or two to just drive in the forest. As long as they didn´t walk the wrong way they would soon be in the small town where they had drove through yesterday, she hoped.

They had thought this would be a nice trip, to see where her father had grown up. Fiona felt her eyes tear up, she hadn´t cried over her parents, she hadn´t have the time from now.

Hewie went up to her and licked her in the face, he knew that it was something wrong. Fiona grabbed Hewies fur and buried her face into it, slowly she drifted off to sleep.

---

Fiona woke up, her back ached since she had laid on roots from a tree and her whole body was tired from walking. She could feel her stomache rumble since she hadn´t eaten for a day.

It was dark outside and it was hard to see anything.

Hewie walked away to look at something.

"What is it, boy? You found something?"

She went up to his side and squinted with her eyes. There was a light far away that looked like a fire. Finally some sign of civilisation, Fiona thought.

They began to walk towards it.

---

They was close on the fire now and they could make out three shadows around it, but they needed to get a little bit closer to see what it was.

It was three men sitting around the fire, behind them it looked like they had a small tent and a car next to it.

Fiona thought, if I only could get to the car somehow.

"Hewie, stay."

She sneaked behind an tree after another and made her way slowly to the car, checking so that the men wouldn´t see her.

KRACK, a branch cracked under her, shit.

One of the men looked behind him.

"Did you hear something?" He said to the others.

"What?" an other one said.

"I thought I heard something, behind me."

"An animal maybe?"

Now when Fiona had got closer she could see that they were pretty young, it looked like they were in her age, but some years older.

When they had looked away she went slowly to another tree, but when she was in the middle of two trees, one of the men looked straight at her.

Fiona froze.

"Hey, you there!" He shouted to her.

Fiona didn´t know what to do but decided to walk towards them and talk to them. After all they may be able to help her.

"Um, I´m sorry but I think I´ve got myself lost." She made something up since she didn´t think they could do something about the castle anyway, she would deal with that at the police later.

The three men looked at her.

"Well maybe we can help you." One of them said.

Fiona let out a sigh of relief, finally someone who could help her. She went in a little further so they could see her clearly. She folded her arms, she felt rather uncomfortable since she had no panties on her, and she had a very short skirt.

"I got lost in here and couldn´t find my way back." She said.

"Sit down."

Fiona sat down on a log that one of the men was sitting on.

Hewie was still waiting behind the tree and it was safer for now, since Fiona didn´t know if they were good or bad people.

They all had a beer in their hands and one of them looked more drunk then the others. He smiled at Fiona.

"I´m James." He pointed to himself. "and this is Carl and Simon." He pointed towards the others.

"What´s your name?" James asked.

"I´m Fiona."

"Well nice to meet you Fiona."

It was James that sat on the same tree as Fiona and he moved a little further to sit up close to her.

"You know Fiona you look pretty cold in those clothes, Carl get her a jacket."

Carl stumbled up on his feets and went inside the tent. He was tall and had brown hair.

He came out with a big blanket and walked up to Fiona with it.

"Here you go." He handed it over to her.

Fiona met his eyes when he did so and could see that he had green eyes.

"Thank you." She wrapped the blanket around her.

She looked a little closer on the others and saw that James had blonde hair and he looked muscular, but not that tall as Carl. Simon had blonde hair as well and seemed pretty shy since he didn´t looked at Fiona.

"So what brings a pretty little girl, like yourself, out to this dark forest." James said. He moved closer and closer, and this made Fiona very nervous.

"Well I... were going out for a walk, but then I went to far so I got lost." She simply said. They didn´t have to know.

"You took wrong clothes on you, since it´s pretty cold out here, and you have no shoes."

Fiona looked down at her clothes, and at her bare feets.

"I know I forget my jacket and shoes back home." She knew that it sounded foolish, but they didn´t need to know what had happened to her. They would probably only think that she was insane.

They all looked at her. Carl reached down to his side and took up a beer.

"You want some?" he asked.

Fiona was really thirsty and beer wasn´t really the right thing to drink, but she didn´t dare to ask for something else.

"Yes thank you."

Carl threw it over to her and she caught it with her hands.

Fiona opened it and drank it all up. She could hear the men laughing.

"You go girl." James said. "Give her another one."

Carl reached down and picked up another beer.

Fiona felt dizzy since she hadn´t really been one of the girls that liked to drink, but she was thristy and even if it wasn´t wise to drink so much with complete strangers, it felt better then it had the last few days.

She caught the other beer and opened it up.

"So are you planning to be out here for long." Fiona asked, she tried to get a lift back to town.

"Well, we are heading back tomorrow." Carl said. "You need a lift?"

"If it´s no problem?" Fiona said.

"Of course not." James said.

"Thank you." She smiled at them.

Fiona decided to tell them about Hewie.

"Um, I have someone else with me... Hewie!"

The white German Shepherd dog went slowly up to her and settled down next to her.

"This is Hewie, he´s not dangerous so you don´t need to worry about him."

* * *

That´s it for now, pls R & R.


	6. The camp

Chapter 6

"Get my coat and hat!" Lorenzo screamed to Jaqueline.

He had waited long enough for that Azoth, and now Fiona was gone, but he would not let her go that easily. He had first not thinking of going after her, since he´s powers was not that strong outside the castle. It will take him a while to find her since now he had to walk since he couldn´t teleport outside the castle.

Jaqueline returned with his dark coat and a black hat.

He pulled it from her and threw the coat on him and then his hat.

"Take care of the castle while I´m out." He finally said and then he left the room.

- - -

"Ha ha." Fiona sat and giggled with a beer in her hand. She had drunk 4 beers and was now really dizzy, she had only have one beer before, that her parents had gave her so she had never really been drunk.

Hewie looked at her confused, what was going on with her? Why was she acting so strange?

He sniffed at the drink she had in her hand, he wrinkled his nose, it smelled bad.

"Are you drunk girl?" James asked. He was drunk too.

"... I... think so..." Fiona giggled. "... but so are you."

"I know"

Carl had also been drinking a couple of beers but was not that drunk, but he was babbling on about an computer game he had recently bought, and how cool it was. He didn´t even care about that there wasn´t really anyone that was listening to him.

Simon had fixed his eyes on Fiona and James. He was worried, since he knew how James could be when he was drunk. They had known each other since the first grade, and he knew that James had been accused for almost raping a girl in his younger years.

Simon and James was 22 years old, and Carl was 23, and how old was this girl? She looked like 20, but she seemed younger.

He looked down at his clock, it was over 2 o´clock in the morning, and they really needed to get some sleep.

"We need to get some sleep, guys, we need to leave early in the morning." Simon said.

The others looked at him.

"Why? The party just got started." James said.

"I´m going for sleep then." Simon said and got up from the log he was sitting on, and walked towards the tent.

"I´m doing the same." Carl said and followed Simon.

Simon looked back at James.

"James, I need to talk to you."

"Alright." James said and stumbled up from the tree. They both went behind the car.

Fiona sat there alone and looked at the gleam that used to be a fire. It was time for her to go to sleep too, and she had no idea where she and Hewie was going to sleep.

- - -

"You need to go to sleep now James." Simon said.

"Why?"

"Because I don´t want to leave you with that girl alone."

"What do you mean with that?"

"You know what I mean, she´s vulnerable, I can tell, why was she out her in the first place?"

"... who cares?" James said almost laughing.

"I do, and you are not going to rape her, like you did to that other poor girl."

"I haven´t raped anyone! She was just blaming me because I didn´t wanted to be with her. Don´t you remember?"

Simon looked at him with angry eyes.

"There´s no way I´m leaving you out here with her alone."

"Then I guess you have to stay up then." James finally said and went back to Fiona.

- - -

Fiona heard their raised voices and she knew somehow that it was her they were arguing about. It was really time to get some sleep.

She stumbled up from the tree, everything was spinning around her and she find it hard to walk a straight line.

"Oh let me help you." Simon said. Walking up towards her. He led her inside the tent.

James was just behind them.

"Hey, where am I going to sleep?" he called out.

"You can sleep in the car." Simon said in a strict voice and closed the tent behind him, but he made sure that James was going towards the car.

In the tent there was only room for three, and Simon led Fiona to one of the sleeping bags.

"But it´s me that need to sleep in the car." Fiona said.

"No, don´t worry about that, he can sleep anywhere when he´s drunk." Simon said.

Hewie was also standing inside the tent, he didn´t know where he was going to sleep.

"Hewie come." Fiona said and he went towards her, laying down beside her.

Fiona crawled inside the sleeping bag and shut her eyes. It felt like the whole world was spinning, and she knew that she would have a terrible headache in the morning.

- - -

Lorenzo was walking slowly in the dark, he had heard voices in the forest and seen something gleam. It was really late at night but he could clearly see where he placed his feet's.

If that used to be a fire Fiona would probably be there, if he was lucky.

When he was getting closer and closer he could see that there was a car and a tent. Who wanted to camp out here in this forest? And if they were many it would cause some problems, he couldn´t just kill everyone that got in the way, it would be to risky.

It would be better to just keep a look out and see what´s going on.

Lorenzo was very close now, he had find a nice hiding spot behind a big tree. He could see a figure sitting in front of the fire, it was hard to see if it was a women or a man in the dark, but it looked pretty small.

The figure stumbled up from its seat and went towards the tent, it looked like the person was drunk, another person went up to him/her to help the person to walk. Then Lorenzo saw something white walking behind the humans, the dog. He had found them, he smiled.

Now he just needed to wait until the morning, he needed to get some sleep too.

Lorenzo took off his hat and used it as pillow, and then he fell asleep, dreaming about the Azoth and Fiona being trapped up in a cage, screaming and crying for help.

* * *

Pls review =) and thank you 1milionroses for reviewing =)


	7. No rest

Chapter 7

Fiona opened her eyes slowly, everything was foggy and first she didn´t realise that she had a terrible headache. She raised slowly up into a sitting position, and felt how the head was still spinning.

So this is how a hang over feels like, she thought.

Fiona decided that she would never drink again. It just wasn´t worth it.

She heard someone whine down by her feet, and she looked down at the dog who started to wag he´s tail when he knew that he got her attention.

"You need to be quiet Hewie." Fiona whispered and patted him lightly on the head.

It was very early in the morning and sun had just start to rise. Fiona crawled outside the tent and Hewie followed her shortly there after.

It was freezing outside so Fiona folded her arms trying to keep warm, but it was also refreshing. She was still a little dizzy so she stumbled forward into the forest. She really needed to use a restroom, but there was none out here.

Fiona went further inside the forest and found some bushes.

"Finally" she muttered.

Fiona and Hewie was walking back towards the camp, Fiona felt much better now. She could finally see where she placed her feet, and then she looked down at them. They were so dirty, I would do anything for a shower Fiona thought.

When they were half way to the camp something caught Fiona´s eye. A dark figure was lying down by the foot of one of the trees.

She immediately thought of James, that she thought had went for sleep in the car, but maybe had slumbered under a tree instead.

They went a little closer towards the shadow, it was still dark so Fiona couldn´t make out what it was, but as they came closer it looked like a human.

Hewie were curious too so he went a little faster to sniff in the air. He slowed down, something wasn´t right. He´s hair on his back raised and he started to growl.

Fiona stopped. Who was it? She went a long circle around the person, so she could see who it was.

Fiona stiffened when she realised who it was. Everything went dizzy again and her only thought was to run. She stumbled on some branches and fell down on her knees. Avoiding the pain she pulled herself up from the ground running towards the camp. She needed to leave right away.

* * *

Lorenzo woke up, he had heard something crack just beside him. He stumbled up on he´s foot and took a look towards the camp. He saw Fiona running towards the car, like she was afraid of something. Had she seen him? When he was asleep?

Fiona was now trying to open the door where the driver sits, and jumped inside, slamming the door behind her.

Probably looking the door too, Lorenzo thought.

But could Fiona drive?

* * *

Fiona was searching for the keys all over in the car. James was still slumbering in the back seat, and didn´t woke up, even if Fiona was slamming on everything. But the keys was no where to be found, so she just sat there staring out in the space trying to calm down. She could at least lock herself in.

Hewie, Fiona remembered. He was still outside.

She silently opened the door, and peeked out, he wasn´t there.

"Hewie." Fiona whispered.

She listened carefully for some sound, but the only thing she could hear were birds and other animals. Trying not to make a sound she stepped slowly out of the car. She looked towards where she had seen Lorenzo but she couldn´t see anything, if she were lucky he hadn´t notice that she had been just beside him.

"Hewie" she whispered again but there was no sign of him.

She had no choice but to go inside the tent and wake Simon up. She couldn´t tell him about Lorenzo or everything that had happened in the castle, but she could at least wake him up and say that she wanted to leave.

With small steps she carefully went towards the tent trying not to make a sound. The darkness had all faded away now and you could see through out in the forest. But still there was no sign of Lorenzo, and she would see him from here if he still was sleeping behind the tree, so he must have woken up.

Fiona´s heart started to pound at the thought that he could be anywhere, she couldn´t return to the castle, she´ll rather die.

Finally she made it to the tent and carefully she got hold of the zipper and pulled it up making a doorway. She crawled inside as quiet as she could.

"Simon" she whispered.

Sound came from one of the sleeping bags, one of them were moving, since Fiona couldn´t really see their faces she couldn´t poke just any of them.

"What time is it?" Simon said.

Fiona was relieved, he was awake.

"I don´t know really, but the sun´s up."

"Then it´s time to get up." He said and sat up. He looked around in the tent. "where´s your dog?"

"Um, outside, just taking a walk."

But the truth was that she really didn´t know where he was, and she started to get worried.

"Are James up?" he asked.

"No."

"How predictable."

He turned his gaze to Carl and poked him on his side.

"Carl, time to get up."

Carl mumbled and wrinkle his nose.

"Just five more minutes mom."

"I´m not your mom, get up!" Simon pushed him almost out of the tent.

"Alright, alright I´m up."

Fiona crawled back outside to look for Hewie.

"Hewie." She called out. No need to be quiet anymore when the others were up and Lorenzo couldn´t do anything when they were there. Or could he? The man was crazy, and you had no clue what madness he could come up with.

* * *

I know this one was short but there will soon be a chapter 8.

Pls review.


	8. Not again

Chapter 8

"Hewie!" Fiona was still looking for Hewie, but he was no where to be found.

What had happened to him? He had always come to her before when she had called out his name.

Fiona went a little further into the forest, but made sure that she could see the camp clearly behind her.

Simon and Carl had still not come out from the tent, still dressing she presumed. She stopped where she stood and looked around.

The sun was almost up and the warmth started to spread all over the forest. If Lorenzo were somewhere near she would see him, but where was her dog?

"Hewie!"

Simons´ head came out from the tent and looked at Fiona.

"Is Hewie missing?" he called to her.

Fiona turned around.

"Yes, he was here just a minute ago."

"Go, further in. I´ll be right there."

He disappeared inside the tent again and left a worried Fiona behind.

She took some steps forward, Lorenzo would sure know where she was when she was calling out like that, and that made her more terrified.

And then she saw something white.

"Hewie?!" Fiona started to jog up to it, and to her fear it was Hewie laying down behind a tree.

She bendt down beside him and checked if he was breathing. She could feel a very weak breath from his mouth.

"Oh, Hewie, what have happened to you?"

She started to check him for wounds or blood but nothing. She couldn´t understand why he couldn´t barely move. He started to whine when he realised that he had Fiona beside him.

"It´s ok Hewie I´m here."

That damn Lorenzo, it must be him there´s no question about it.

She looked behind the tree, looking for Simon, but she couldn´t see him, she hadn´t went that far she thought, and she didn´t want to leave Hewie.

Fiona raised from the ground still looking behind the tree.

"Simon!" she called, and waited for an answer. But she couldn´t see or hear him.

Suddendly it felt like she was being watched. Fiona looked behind her, but she couldn´t see anything onusual. She knew who it was and her heart started to pound. She couldn´t leave Hewie.

"Simon!" still no answer.

The next time she looked back someone grabbed her and putted his hand on her mouth. Before she could scream she was already taken away. And she felt herself becoming dizzy and her eyes shut closed and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Hurry on up, Carl!" Simon yelled out to his tired friend, who was still laying in his sleeping bag.

"Alright, alright" he mumbled.

Simon went out of the tent, and looked around.

Where´s Fiona? And where is her dog?

"Hewie!?" he shouted. He waited for awhile to see if he could se something move in the forest, but nothing.

"Hewie... Fiona!"

"What the hell are you shouting about?" James had manage to get up from the backseat in the car and hanged out from the window.

"Fiona and her dog is gone."

"Fiona?" James tried to clear his head, but couldn´t remember any Fiona.

"Who´s that?"

Simon rolled his eyes at him and walked away deeper into the forest.

Not so far away from the camp he could swear that he heard something, it could be the dog.

"Hewie!" he heard a weak whine from behind a tree. He shouted again and heard it even clearer and ran towards the sound.

He found Hewie with his body outstretched on the ground. What had happened to him? He managed to lift his head up a little but laid it down quickly again.

Simon bendt down next to the dog and patted him on his back. Who could do this to a animal?

Then he looked around and noticed some dragging marks on the ground, and footprints.

Fiona, Simon thought, she had been here but where was she now? Then he could see another footprint and they were sure not Fiona´s. They were pretty big and they led away down into the forest.

Had she been taken away? But who and why? Was there really someone living here in this forest.

He had camped here when he was about 7 years old and he had never heard that there were someone living in this forest. Just that it was a place where many drunken teenagers held their partys.

Simon followed the tracks for awhile but then they disappered, like someone had swooped away their tracks.

There were no use in trying to continue on, it was better to get Hewie inside the car. Simon thought.

* * *

Lorenzo was walking with a smile, he had Fiona over his left shoulder and his hand placed gently on her back. It had been easy to get her, the dog had really come in handy there. But the problems was still not over. The dog would soon wake up and search for Fiona and maybe even the men at the camp.

"Hm, men." He muttered. They were more like boys, but they wouldn´t take Fiona from me!

He just couldn´t wait until Fiona woke up, just to see the look on her face. She feared him and it made him so powerfull.

The first thing he would do when they got back to the castle, was to lock her up in a cage. It had been to much of a trouble, having her in that room. She would be in a cage until she behaved.

* * *

Sorry for the very very late update. Please review.


	9. Dark shadow

Hi everyone, in this chap I will start up with a song lyric from Mustasch who´s called Deep in the woods, I just thought it fitted to what I am writing right now.

Enjoy =)

Chapter 9: Dark shadow

The wind is blowing in the top of the pines

A gloomy sky where the sun never shines

You´re deep in the woods

The night is so cold and your lost far from home

Inheritor of sorrow you are doomed to walk these lands

This vast and lonely country it has been formed by your own hands

Within these borders the winters have grown colder

While the darkness is falling you´re on your own far from home

Though you hate the landscape this is the place where you belong

To be alone in silence smoke your pipe until kingdom come

Inheritor of sorrow will you survive this horror

While the darkness is falling you are on your own far from home

* * *

Fiona woke up with a terrible headache. It was like she had a hangover all over again.

Then she remembered what had happened, she had been taken away from Hewie.

Hewie, had he made it? Her eyes began to tear up. Why her?

Her sight got blurry and the only light she could see seemed to come from a fire.

Fiona rolled to her other side and saw the fire and behind it a dark figure. She knew who it was and really hoped that this was just a nightmare. That she still were laying in the tent next to Simon and Hewie.

Lorenzo went towards her and grabbed her shoulders, pushing her down to the ground.

His eyes were glowing with anger and he pushed his whole body weight onto Fiona.

Fiona couldn´t move just stare back at him.

He came closer with his face. Fiona knew what he were going to do and she knew that this was he last moment.

"NO!" Fiona screamed out just before he sucked out her life.

* * *

Simon and the other guys were on their way back home. They had Hewie with them, who had become his normal self a few hours ago. But he was worried, he wandered back and forth in the backseat.

Fiona, Simon thought, he and Hewie were going to search for her in the morning. But Carl had told him to call the police, but what could they do? The best was to get Hewie out there, he would sure find Fiona.

* * *

Simon and Hewie went down the hallway leading to Simon´s apartment. It had take about the whole day to get home and it was already dark outside.

They reached Simon´s door and he unlocked it, Hewie settled down nicely next to him, waiting for him to open the door.

"Come on Hewie" Simon said and held up the door for Hewie.

"Sorry about the mess" he smiled towards Hewie.

Simon shook his head at his own comment, Hewie was just a dog, he didn´t care about the mess.

They went inside and settled down inside the livingroom. Simon fixed some food for Hewie that he gladly ate all up in just a second. Then he placed a blanket on the floor that Hewie could sleep on.

"There you go, Hewie."

Hewie laid down on the blanket and looked after Simon when he laid down on his bed.

Simon looked up at the ceiling thinking of Fiona. He didn´t know her but it was like they connected somehow. He wanted to take care of her, and he were mad at himself that he had let her look for Hewie by herself. She would have never been taken away if he had gone with her. But what was the point of blaming himself? It wouldn´t make Fiona come back.

What if it was a murderer who had took her, maybe he should call the cops? But he believed that they didn´t start the search of a missing person until it had gone two days or more.

Simon looked down at Hewie who were still looking at him.

"Come on"

Hewie went over to Simon and jumped up onto the bed, and laid down at his feets.

Simon thought it was best to go to sleep, since they had a long day infront of them.

* * *

Fiona ran through the woods, no matter where she turned she could see the castle, and no matter where she fleed, he was standing there, laughing at her deseperate escape.

Fiona suddendly woke up. It was just a dream, but then she remembered the kidnapping and the moment she had thought would be her last.

Lorenzo hadn´t killed her, he probably wanted to torment her even more.

This time she weren´t in the guest suite, she was instead down in the basement, where she had woken up the first time she had come to this god forsaken place.

In the same bloody cage as before, but this time the lock weren´t unlocked.

Fiona sighed and laid back down on the cage floor again. It felt like everything were repeating itself all over again, except this time she weren´t naked.

What could she do? Scream for help or maybe kick the door open, but she had no shoes on, so it would hurt.

"Well, have you given up?" Lorenzo said with a smile. He had come in from no where as usual, since he had got back all his powers when he got back to the castle.

"Never!" Fiona said almost screaming it out at him.

Lorenzo laughed and went in closer to the cage.

"How do you like your new room?" he asked.

Fiona just looked down at the floor, pretending that she was alone.

"You know I prefered the guest suite, but you left me no choice to place you here."

He went back and fourth in the room looking at the things that were lying on the floor.

"Fiona, if you want to get back to the guest suite, you have to eat breakfast and dinner with me, for the rest of your stay here."

Lorenzo stopped and looked at Fiona. No sign from her, not even a breath.

"This is a good offer Fiona. Don´t make me wait for your answer."

Fiona now looked up. Lorenzo expected to see sadness in her eyes but instead he could see her strength.

"And if I stay here?" she asked.

Lorenzo didn´t expect that question so he turned around, and looked away from her. He didn´t have a answer to this question and it made him angry. He slammed his fist down on the table, and this made Fiona jump. Then he left the room with a angry mumble.

This time it was Fiona´s turn to smile.

* * *

That little bitch! Lorenzo slammed at all things he went past as he went through the guest suite.

I´ll show her! But how?

He didn´t wanted to rape her, no that would ruin it all. He wanted her to want him.

Lorenzo went up to a window and looked outside.

Debilitas was working in the garden.

Maybe he could use Debilitas to scare Fiona? She had been scared of him before and maybe still was.

* * *

"Debilitas!" Lorenzo yelled out at the big creature.

Debilitas turned around looking at Lorenzo with his sorry eyes and looked a little scared.

Lorenzo smiled.

"So how do you think about our doll?"

Debilitas shook his head.

"Not dolly"

Lorenzo frown, something must have happened between Fiona and Debilitas.

"Yes dolly." answered Lorenzo.

"It is a doll, and I want you to go and get your knew doll."

Debilitas was still shaking his head.

"...no ...no" Debilitas stammered.

"Damnit Debilitas! Get down in that basement and get the doll!"

Lorenzo was screaming at him and then he slapped him across the face. Making Debilitas go down on his knees and looking down at the ground. He was still shaking his head.

"You´re useless!" Lorenzo turned around and went away from Debilitas.

Debilitas was still sitting on the ground, thinking about the doll who he had thought were a goddess. Maybe she was just a doll after all, and it had been so fun to chase her.

"Dolly!" he clapped his hands and smiled.

* * * *

Thank you for reading and please review =)


	10. Dolly

I know it has been like forever since I updated this.

Chapter 10: 

Fiona heard some steps coming down the stone stairs, they were heavy and clumsy, it couldn´t be Lorenzo. She had sat in the cage for hours.

Then she saw a big hand coming from the darkness. It was big and dirty. She could only see a dark figure and she could now see who it was, Debilitas.

He stepped in front of the only light in the room and Fiona could see that he had a big smile on his face.

Fiona backed away till the end of the cage and pushed her back against the grid. What did he want now?

Debilitas fell down on his knees and crawled to the door with the lock on. While he did this he grunted and did some moaning sounds. He got hold on the lock and pulled it, and then he released that he hadn´t the key. He got angry and slammed his fists on the ground.

Fiona jumped a little and looked at him worried; he was acting just like he had done when she first saw him. Was he going to kill me?

Debilitas tried to reach for Fiona inside the cage, Fiona hugged her legs and moved away as much as possible from the grids, but he couldn´t reach her, his arms was too big.

"No, let me be!" Fiona cried out.

Debilitas looked at her and then he shook his head, he was not going to let her go, not this time.

He reached for her again but he still couldn´t get to her. He slammed his fists on the ground and began to get really angry. He went back to the lock and grabbed it by his hand and pulled it towards himself.

"No, please!" Fiona cried out, he was going to rip the whole lock off!

The lock went off and he threw it away and then he opened the cage door with a violent force. He reached inside and almost got a grip on Fiona's leg.

Fiona tried to kick his hand away but he didn´t care, he felt nothing of the hit.

He finally got a grip on her ankle.

"Noooo!" Fiona cried.

Debilitas dragged her out of the cage and was just going to pick her up, but Fiona rolled away and faster than the lightning she was up on her feet. Fiona was surprised by herself that she had managed to do that.

She headed for the stairs and ran all the way up. She could hear Debilitas grunting behind her but she tried to set the horror aside her.

Fiona got up where she had been for the first time on this god forsaken place, but now she knew where she could run and hide. Under the bed, he had never found her there. She ran up the second stairs and grabbed the doorknob, it opened and she ran inside closing the door behind her.

She ran towards the bed and threw herself under the bed, ignoring the pain from her aching feet. Her heart raised fast and it was hard for her to keep quiet, and she did her best to try to breathe calm.

Simon and Hewie were on their way. Simon had borrowed his dads' car; he had said that he needed it for going shopping for some things for the dog, since there was no animal store in the small village. His dad had been chocked over that he had got himself a dog, he had asked many questions and tried to figure out what he really was up to. He hadn´t really believed in the story Simon had gave him, but there was probably nothing to worry about, he trusted his son.

They were now in the forest, the road wasn´t really good; it had cracks and holes everywhere. So the car was bumping a lot. Hewie was restless he went back and forth in the car and was whining, he could recognize the forest since he had wandered there many times.

His former owners had driven here just like Simon did and then they had bound him by a tree. He never knew why, it had happened right after his master had got a new lady. Hewie never liked her, he had growled a lot at her and when he did so she had kicked him on his side. He thought that his master would be angry at her but instead he became angry at Hewie.

Then after awhile his master had took him into this forest, he had barked and whined when he tied him up to the tree, but his master had never looked back. He had gnawed on his leash and it had taken him awhile before it had let go.

Then Hewie had wandered in the forest alone, he couldn´t understand why his master had left him. What had he done wrong?

Hewie had spent some nights in the forest before he had found the castle; the smell of flesh had lured him. There was a big gate, but it hadn´t been opened, he had scratched on it but it still hadn´t opened.

He wandered next to the big wall and tried to find a crack but there was none. Hewie had looked back into the forest, where was he going to go now? He whined a little and went back to the gate. He lay down beside it and sighed.

Hewie woke up; he had heard a sound from behind the door, he went towards the gate and listened. He could hear grunting behind it and then it suddenly opened.

Hewie jumped back and looked at the big creature that opened the door. He was big and he smelled funny. He started to growl when the creature went towards him.

Debilitas stood in front of the dog and smiled at it, but it just made some weird noise. He took his rope he had on his side and wrapped it around the dogs' neck. The dog whined but he didn´t care and then he dragged the dog inside.

After that Hewie only remembered when he first met Fiona, it had been his happiest day in his life. Someone was there for him, he was not alone.

Debilitas clumsy feet bashed against the floor. He had come in from the front door and now he walked slowly into the room. He stopped and scratched his head, and then he grunted and slammed a fist in the nearest wall.

"Where is you?"

Fiona´s heart pounded loudly, why was this happening to her yet again? What was she going to do? She had no chance against this giant. She could only hope that he wouldn´t see her.

Debilitas had made his way towards the bed and were now standing above it. He crouched down and saw the doll under there.

Fiona froze she had nowhere to go. He reached out for her with his big hand, but she was too close to the wall, he couldn´t reach her. He grunted and got even angrier.

He pulled back his hand and stayed there on the floor for a while, staring down at the floor grunting. Then he lit up and started to smile for himself.

He pulled up from the floor and started to pull the bed, dragging it away from the wall.

"No!" Fiona cried out. She crawled after the bed and tried not to be seen, but now he could get her from the side of the bed.

He stopped pull the bed and reached down his hand on the side, getting a grip on Fiona's hair. She started to scream, it felt like he was going to rip her whole hair off. He dragged her out on the floor and laughed and giggled.

"Dolly!" he burst out and laughed.

Fiona started to cry, was this her last breath? And her head hurt so bad that it felt like blood would rain down on her face.

Debilitas dragged her up on her feet. This dole was funny he thought, it felt so real and it was also crying not like his other dolls. They just lay on the floor doing nothing.

Fiona felt her whole body giving up; there was nothing she could do.

"Exire Debilitas!" Lorenzo had come in from nowhere.

Debilitas looked at him with a sad face. This was his dolly! He was not going to let it go.

"Let her go."

Fiona just stood there on her feet feeling nothing but pain and her eyes started to shut close.

Debilitas had still a grip on her hair and got an even harder grip.

"Let her go! Or I will make sure this will be your last breath!" Lorenzo didn´t expect him to get so angry.

Debilitas loosened his grip and let her go. Fiona fell to the floor with a pound. Everything blackened in front of her eyes and she fainted.

Ok I know this was a short chapter and I know it was like 2 years ago I updated this. But I´m stuck in this story and my life has changed so much. ( Just gave birth to my first babyboy) so if anyone has any tip on how I could continue this story pls write =)


End file.
